Promises
by Rohata
Summary: Harry made many promises that he tried to keep. He only has two more to go. One Shot.


**Promises**

**Synopsys**: Harry made many promises that he tried to keep. He promised he would be a better person than Dudley and he kept it. He promised to avenge his parents and he kept it. He had only two promises left to keep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The battle was over and Harry was victorious. Harry was exhausted from his ordeal and retired to Gryffindor Tower. He called Kreatcher and asked him to bring him a sandwich and butterbeer. Before he knew it Kreatcher left and returned with a platter filled with sandwiches and several butterbeers for his master. Harry said.

"Thank you Kreatcher, You're too good to me."

"Kreatcher is most happy to serve an honorable master again."

"Thank you for the complement. What is the state of things at the house? Any trouble?" Harry asked.

"Some people tried to enter but Kreatcher used House Elf magic to keep them out. Kreatcher has been cleaning master's home awaiting his return."

"Well done Kreatcher. Could you please retrieve my things from my muggle relatives and from the Burrow and take them home.

Kreatcher agreed then popped away. Harry sighed heavily and took a long drink of his butterbeer, savoring the sweet flavor. He said aloud.

"Well this really sucks. I save the world and now I'm alone. I shouldn't be surprised though; I'm used to being alone."

Harry took one of the sandwiches and began to eat. He hoped things would improve for him now that his duty was done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere in the castle a different conversation was taking place.

Ron and Hermione where sitting quietly in an unused but damaged classroom. The evening's events left them more than a bit unnerved but they survived. Hermione was leaning on Ron's shoulder trying to comfort him in his loss. Ron looked at Hermione and leaned forward in an attempt to kiss her. She suddenly pulled back and before she could explain Ron exploded.

"What are you doing? Why are you pulling away after what we went through and what we did together?"

"Ron please calm down. I want to talk about this first," Hermione said in a comforting tone.

"What is there to talk about? You chose me so that means we're together now," Ron said angrily.

"We shared one kiss in the heat of the moment. I want to know where we're going before we do something we'll regret," Hermione attempted to explain.

"Why do you always have to make things so bloody complicated all the time?" Ron complained loudly.

"Language Ronald," Hermione scolded instinctively.

"I'm tired of you always correcting me. I can talk any way I bloody well like you filthy little mud-blood," Ron screamed.

Hermione was stunned by his words and they cut her to the core. Her anger rose to untold heights as she slapped Ron and said loudly for all to hear.

"Stay away from me Ronald. Don't ever speak to me again," She said as she ran out the door in tears.

The room wasn't too far from the Great Hall so all in attendance heard what was said. Hermione was in tears and Ron was hot on her heals. He was stopped by several people, including his irate father. Hermione was nearly out of sight when she heard the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy saying.

"Well done Weaselbee; I guess we aren't so different after all."

These words hurt Hermione even more. She was distressed beyond her worst nightmare and needed someone. She hoped there was one person who would be able to help. She quickly made her way to Gryffindor Tower then up to the seventh year boy's dorm. There she found Harry sitting on his bed eating a sandwich alone. She wasted no time and threw herself at him; burring her crying face into his shoulder. Harry was stunned with disbelief and didn't understand what was happening. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend and held her not knowing what else to do.

Harry held Hermione for an unknown amount of time until she regained some sort of composure. She pulled away slowly and said in between sobs.

"Thank you for holding me."

"What happened? Why are you so upset?" Harry asked concerned.

"Ron and I had a fight; a huge fight," Hermione said with a bit more composure.

"What did he do this time?" Harry said in an almost condescending tone.

"He called me a mud-blood," Hermione said breaking into tears again.

Harry pulled her to him again until she calmed down. Once she was calm, she told Harry the whole story. Harry said softly.

"I can't believe he would do that; especially to you. I mean you two have been together for ages now."

"What do you mean? We were never official or anything of the sorts," Hermione said in a strained voice.

"I assumed the two of you got together fifth year. You were together most of that summer and the way you were both trying to make each other jealous last year made me think you were together but on a break or something. I didn't know," Harry explained.

"You were wrong Harry. You saw our first kiss; my first kiss. I can't believe I wasted it on that pig. I'm sorry I got you involved in this Harry. I didn't know where else to go," Hermione said sadly.

"I've been in the middle of the two of you for ages so don't worry about it. I guess that book didn't explain how to fix something like this," Harry said solemnly.

"What book? What are you talking about?"

"Ron gave me a copy of a book called Twelve ways to get Witches or something like that for my birthday. He said he used it to help things with you. I assumed the two of you were having problems."

"Twelve Failsafe Ways to Charm Witches; he gave you THAT book and used it himself," Hermione said angrily.

"Yes, but I never read it. Why, what's the big deal?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later and it's a good thing you didn't read it. What am I going to do now? I can't go back to the Burrow and I have to get the things I left there," Hermione said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Kreatcher to retrieve your stuff. He already got mine and took them back to my place. That's where all these sandwiches came from; want one?" Harry said with a slight grin.

"Thanks, I am hungry," Hermione said taking one of the proffered sandwiches.

Harry then handed her a butterbeer and she savored the taste feeling better by the moment. He then called Kreatcher and asked him to retrieve Hermione's things from the Burrow and to prepare a room for her at home. Kreatcher proudly stated that a room had already been prepared for his master's friend, near the library, then popped away to perform his assigned task. Hermione asked.

"Why did you call headquarters your place?"

"Because it is my place; I own it. I promised myself that I would make it a real home once this was all over. I need a place to live and it's centrally located so it's not so bad. I'll have to ask Dumbledore's portrait how to recast the Fidelus Charm or how to remove it; too many people know where it is." Harry explained.

"You should ask Bill to remove Moody's trap as well. If anyone can do it, he can. Thank you for letting me stay," Hermione said.

"What are friends for? What do we do now?" Harry said taking another sandwich.

"I don't know. I never thought things would turn out like this. What are you going to do about Ginny?" Hermione said helping herself to more sustenance.

"I don't know. The only reason I went after her was because I was lonely. I knew she wanted The-Boy-Who-Lived so it was easy. I know it was wrong but I never had much luck with girls before; I had other things to deal with," Harry said somberly.

"I never thought of how lonely you really were until now. I mean you literally saved the world and you were here by yourself. Even I abandoned you, I'm sorry," Hermione said sadly.

"I'm not a charity case so don't sweat it. You have a right to live your own life without me."

"I didn't mean it like that. You've been the center of my life since Halloween night and I thought we'd be together always," Hermione said.

"How could we have been together if you and Ron went off together? I would still be alone. I'm not trying to guilt you or anything I'm just stating the facts. Ginny wants to be a pro Quidditch player so she would be traveling all the time so it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway," Harry said.

Hermione just sat in wonder at Harry's statement. She thought, _I always thought we would be friends forever. Ron and I then Harry and Ginny. I never knew what Ginny wanted to do; I always assumed she would be like her mother and make babies with Harry. With her traveling all the time, Harry would be alone wondering whether or not she's with other men and it could happen; Quidditch players are hot and she's only human after all. If I was with Ron and we all went out together, Harry would still be alone. If it wasn't for Harry I'd be dead right now or Bellatrix would have tortured me into insanity. My mum told me you marry the one you can't live without; I can't live without Harry in my life; he's too important to me. He's been my reason for being for far too long. Why didn't I see this before? He didn't guilt me; he opened my eyes. He was lonely because I was ignoring him because of Ron. If I had spent more time with him instead of Ron all this time things might have been different._ She was pulled from her thoughts by Harry saying.

"Earth to Hermione; are you there?"

"Sorry I was just thinking about everything that's happened," Hermione said.

"I'll bet. When are you going to get your parents?"

"I'm not certain. Why do you ask?" Hermione inquired.

"Want some company? I'd really like to get away for a while and I've never been on holiday before," Harry said.

"If anyone deserves a holiday it's you. I'd like the company as well," Hermione said bashfully.

"Do you think we could find some Koala Bears? I think their cute," Harry said smiling.

Hermione looked at Harry like he grew a second head then burst into laughter; she never expected him to say something like that. She said.

"I think we can do that. It's late and I'm exhausted. Can I sleep here? I don't want to be alone," Hermione said.

"I could use the company too. That bed is Seamus'; I don't think he'd mind," Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him and gave him a hug goodnight. Harry returned the affection and whispered in her ear.

"We did it; its over. Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome," she replied softly.

They separated then Hermione went to Seamus' bed and got comfortable. She thought before sleep took hold,_ I practically gave myself to him and he refused. He's such a gentleman; Ron would have jumped me right there if I offered; the pig. We both need to heal before trying anything. Does he even want me like that? We'll have to wait and see. He's never seen me in a bikini before and I have a nice rack if I do say so myself._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One year later.

Harry was standing on the balcony of his hotel room staring into the night sky. The past year was eventful and hectic, to say the least, and he was enjoying a relaxing holiday in Rome. Learning to be an Auror and studying for his NEWTs at the same time was difficult but he was more than pleased with the results. He was distracted from his thought by the arrival of his girlfriend.

Hermione walked out onto the balcony and saw Harry standing there and smiled. The past year was difficult but not dangerous. Harry impressed her with his dedication to his Auror studies as well as his NEWTs. She suspected that since the stress of his destiny had been lifted he could concentrate on other things; especially her. She remembered fondly their trip to Australia and everything that happened. They went there as best friends but returned as something more. She walked towards Harry and put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. They shared a loving kiss and Hermione said.

"I woke up and you weren't there. What are you doing out here?"

"Let me show you," Harry said.

He turned Hermione around and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her middle. She put her hands on his as snuggled into his embrace. He took her right hand in his then pointed into the night sky. She smiled and said.

"Sirius Majora; the dog star."

"Luna told me once that the people we love are still watching over us. Sometimes I look into the sky and I can almost feel them smiling at me. I know it's silly."

"It's not silly. Thank you for sharing that with me. I wonder what kind of havoc the Marauders are causing," Hermione chuckled.

"I doubt they would get away with much with my mum, Tonks and Hedwig watching them," Harry teased.

"You still won't call her by her first name will you?"

"You mean She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; of course not. She might actually come back to haunt me," Harry said.

"Harry Potter afraid of a pink haired ghost; who would have thought. What did you mean about Hedwig?"

"You remember that movie we watched; All Dogs go to Heaven. If Sirius could get in then Hedwig should have had no problem," Harry responded.

Hermione chuckled and said, "I suppose you're right. Let's go back to bed; I can't sleep without my favorite pillow," Hermione said.

"I'm not really tired."

"Neither am I," Hermione said seductively.

Hermione took Harry's hand and began to lead him inside. He took one last look into the sky and thought, I kept my promise Sirius.

As the couple walked into their room, towards their bed, Harry remembered a conversation from long ago.

_Flashback_

Harry was angry with his Godfather. He allowed Snape to torment him and did nothing about it. Harry said angrily.

"I can't believe you let Snape talk to you like that. What is wrong with you?"

"It's not that simple and you know it. Dumbledore would put me back in prison if I hurt his precious Death Eater. But I did prank him good back in school," Sirius said with an evil grin.

"What did you do?" Harry asked most interested.

"Let me tell you a story. First of all Lily and Snape were friends; even before we started Hogwarts. Eventually they started dating."

"Mum and Snape dated; that's just gross," Harry said with disgust.

"I agree. Me and James overheard Snape saying he was going to take The Mark the coming summer and Voldemort demanded a tribute. That tribute was your mother," Sirius said angrily.

"What do you mean tribute?"

"You know what I mean. James really cared for Lily and we came up with a plan to break them up. I was good with Charms, not like Lily but not bad either. I developed a modified Compulsion Charm to make Snape say mud-blood at an improper time. The spell was activated by a kiss," Sirius said.

"Mum kissed Snape; I think I'm going to be sick. Why mud-blood though?" Harry said.

"Nothing kills a relationship with a muggle-born faster than being called a mud-blood. It can never be forgiven nor forgotten. If we didn't intervene your mother would have been a Death Eater play thing."

"So Snape blames dad because he lost mum to him."

"He was always a bastard to begin with. You know Ginny might have your mother's hair and a Marauder's spirit but Hermione is just like Lily was in school. Enough of this, tell me about some of the pranks you've pulled at school," Sirius said changing the subject.

"I've never pranked anyone, I have snuck out of school a few times," Harry said.

"Harry your father would kill me if you didn't play at least one prank on someone. Here, this is my personal prank journal. It has everything I've ever done on my own. I also have everything that was salvaged from your house that night; I'll give it to you later. Promise me that you'll prank someone, anyone at least once. Especially your friends, me and James used to prank each other mercilessly. It honed our skills. Promise me you'll do this," Sirius said.

"I promise. I promise to prank someone at least once," Harry said grinning.

"Good now that's settled let me show you what I've done," Sirius said with an evil grin.

_Flashback continues._

Ron had returned from his self imposed exile and was sleeping soundly in the tent. Harry was on guard duty and crept up to Ron silently. He said to himself, you broke Hermione's heart you bastard. It took weeks for her to get over you and you show up like nothing happened. She's too good for you; you prick. I only told you I loved her like a sister because I didn't have a wand. If I did I would have stunned you and left you there. You don't' deserve her coward. Harry then cast a spell his godfather taught him years ago.

_End Flashback._

Hermione led Harry to their bed and she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just remembering something," Harry said sweetly.

"I hope it's something good," Hermione purred.

"Very good, I love you Hermione," Harry said as he untied her dressing gown.

"I love you too Harry," Hermione said doing the same.

After a passionate round of love making the couple fell asleep blissfully in each other's arms. Harry had one last thought before sleep over took him. I've kept my promises, all of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

A/N: I wrote this to try and get my creative juices flowing again. I'll update my main stories ASAP.


End file.
